


New Frontier

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [30]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me somethin’ surprising!  Somethin’ I ain’t never seen before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Inara/Kaylee- strap-on.

“What else yah got in there?” Kaylee leaned up on her elbow, sliding on Inara’s slippery sheets.  She’d been in Inara’s shuttle for hours, but she was a hard gal to please.

Inara laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the ornate trunk that held all of her companion accessories.  “I’d be the first to admit I am a skilled companion, but you still seem to tire me out, _bao bei_.”

Kaylee sat up cross-legged, still naked and flushed from their previous bout.  “Give me somethin’ surprising!  Somethin’ I ain’t never seen before.”

Inara smiled softly and opened her trunk.  “Alright, but you may not like it.  Some women find it repulsive.”

“Well I ain’t just some woman,” Kaylee said, lying back on the bed.  She was already getting wet again with anticipation. 

But nothing prepared her for what Inara retrieved. 

“Is that…?”  Kaylee was used to the art of self-pleasure.  She had a few toys hidden in her bunk she brought out on lonely nights.  But never one of that… _girth_ , and never one with a harness.

“It goes by many names,” Inara said, opening her robe like a flower to reveal her naked body.  “I just call it a strap-on.  Would you like to see me wear it?”

All Kaylee could do was nod dumbly, her knees parting on their own volition.  Just the thought of Inara pushing between her legs with that _monster_ made her shiver.  “Yes, I’d very much like to see that.”


End file.
